Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus including a near field communication portion provided in an operation panel, a method of controlling the same and a storage medium storing a program executed in such an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Some terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals recently incorporate a function for such a communication scheme as near field communication (NFC), that is, a function for communication at a short distance. Thus, a user can communicate data with such a terminal by holding the terminal over a “predetermined position” (hereinafter also referred to as a “touch area”) of a communication device. An image processing apparatus such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) may be adopted as one example of the “communication device” above. The image processing apparatus accepts an operation mainly on an operation panel arranged on a front surface of the apparatus.
Various techniques have been proposed for an image processing apparatus in which a unit for near field communication is arranged in the vicinity of the operation panel. For example, a communication device according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-170443 lowers sensitivity of a touch panel when the unit for near field communication operates, in order to prevent interference of electric field between the touch panel in the operation panel and the unit for near field communication.
In providing a unit for near field communication in an image processing apparatus, the near field communication unit may be arranged in an operation panel. This case is advantageous in that an operation for start is easy, whereas it is at the same time disadvantageous in that communication is started against user's intention as a result of such a situation that the user inadvertently holds a terminal over a touch area of the operation panel (for example, the user simply passes by the image processing apparatus).
Furthermore, an image processing apparatus in recent years may include a mechanism for changing a position of an operation panel for improvement in operability of a user. In such an image processing apparatus, as a result of change in position of the operation panel by another user, such a situation is more likely that a terminal is held over a touch area against user's intention as a result of the fact that the user simply passes by the image processing apparatus and the terminal of the user is held over the touch area. Then, start of near field communication against the user's intention may be more likely.
In view of the above circumstances, it is needed to avoid start of near field communication with a terminal against user's intention while an operation for starting near field communication with the terminal is facilitated in an image processing apparatus.